The Letter
by Graylady
Summary: A conversation between Marai no Trunks and Bulma about his last days in the past, and a surprise neither of them expected. One bad word or otherwise it would be G. Please R&R.


Well here we go again. This is just a short story that popped into my head at work. I was trying to think of some subjects I hadn't seen much of and this is one. There will be more of these when I get time. I've been reading the Viz mangas and realized just how much Funimation has messed up DBZ. Whoa! Vegeta really is a SOB. But, ya still gotta luv him!

Disclaimer: Don't sue!!

# **The Letter**

Trunks sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea. It felt strange to be able to just sit around and relax. Since the destruction of the androids and Cell, all had been relatively quiet.

In the year since his return from the past, Capsule Corp. had been rebuilt and was almost functioning at a hundred percent again.

The cities were also recovering nicely. Most of the jobs available consisted of construction work, or food vending. Crops still weren't back to full tilt, but at least people weren't starving anymore.

His mind wondered to the past, and his lost friends. He wondered what they were doing. Were they all O.K.? Had their lives settled down now that the fighting had ceased or had some new evil popped up somewhere.

He really did miss them. There hadn't been much time for relaxed camaraderie. He had only stayed a couple of weeks after Cell. The first week had been really subdued because of Goku's death, but his 'mother' had prepared a big celebration bash for them and that seemed to drag everyone out of their depressed mood.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and looked at her son. He was all grown up now. A mere twenty, but had lived a hellish life and was far more mature than he should have been at that age. It made her heart ache to think of all he had gone through. Forcing him to grow-up at such a young age. Fighting for his life when he should have been out playing ball, or chasing girls.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" she sat down across from him and filled her mug with tea.

"Oh, nothing."

"Um-huh. You were thinking about the gang weren't you?"

He blushed a little and nodded. Since he had come home, he had tried to avoid the subject of the past. He just wasn't sure how she would take it if he rattled on about all her dead friends and family.

"I miss them too." She said sadly. "You never really elaborated about things when you came back. Other than what your father did." She shuddered at the thought of her son being killed. Thank Kami the dragon balls still existed in that time. It would have been the end of her if she lost Trunks, too.

"I wasn't sure if you really wanted to hear it. I was afraid it might be painful for me to talk about everyone since you haven't seen them in so long." He explained.

Bulma laughed lightly. "Always my protector. That's alright. I wouldn't mind listening to your adventures with them. It'll make me feel better knowing their safe somewhere."

Trunks smiled. She was so brave. Not as spunky as she used to be from what he had seen in the past, but after all she had been through, it was a wonder that she hadn't changed much.

"What would you like to know?"

"Hmm. Well, you told me about the battle. What happened after Dende wished you back? Did you get to have any fun at all?" she asked hopefully.

He blushed a little. "Well… Yamcha took me to a str-, uh, a bar."

She frowned. "Ooh, that Yamcha hasn't changed one bit!"

"That's exactly what you said when we got home." He laughed.

"He's just woman crazy."

"Yeah. Anyways, it seemed Krillin had a huge crush on the female android." She looked appalled. "As much as I hate to admit it, they weren't as bad there. They really didn't want to fight us at all. Just Goku. But what was really weird was, I think she kinda liked Krillin."

"Leave it to baldy." She sighed.

"Gohan went back to his studies to his mom's delight. He's such a great kid. Chichi seemed to be a little better before I left. Something was kinda odd about her though. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it." (Goten)

"What about Tien and Piccolo?"

"Well, Tien seemed to be quite smitten with this woman he brought to the party. I think her name was Lunch. And Piccolo went to live in Kami's tower with Dende. And grandma tried to turn me into a diabetic." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sounds like mom." She laughed. "What about me?"

"You were fussy and overprotective and you carried 'me' around with you everywhere. Even to the first battle. Dad was really pissed about that. You cut my hair a couple times and I think you put some of it in my baby book."

"I'm sure that 'me' misses you a lot." 'Well here it goes' she thought. "What about Vegeta? I still can't believe he did something as noble as that. Apparently you broke through to his heart. He never showed any outside emotion for anybody when he was alive. What was he like after the games?"

He played with his cup, feeling really odd and guilty. "Well, he wasn't much different, but I think he softened up quite a bit on the inside. The battle really took a lot out of him. Maybe more than anybody else. Dad is all pride, and I think the whole mess really damaged it. He didn't come home for several days, but when he did he was real quiet. Didn't start one argument with anybody." He frowned as he remembered the strange look his father kept giving him. As if he wanted to tell him something but couldn't.

"He let you take care of him without a fuss. And when he didn't know I was watching, I would catch him looking at you. Just staring with this funny expression, like you were a goddess or something. I even saw him kiss you and play with your hair. Of course when anybody was around, he acted like nothing mattered to him at all. But you were right. He did care in his own way." He leaned over and put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry you didn't get to experience that in this time."

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "If only I had told him how I felt while he was still alive."

"Mom? Dad sent you a message."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" she was angry, but even more surprised.

"I'm not sure what it says, and I just didn't want to see you upset again over the past I couldn't change for you." He stood and started for his room waiting for her to follow.

In a small pearl box that had belonged to his grandmother, he took out the yellowing slip of paper and handed it to her.

Bulma took it with a trembling hand. She wasn't sure if she could open it. After a few minutes of staring at it, she gently unfolded it.

In large bold print she remembered so well, it read:

**My Life Mate,**

I know in your time, I am gone and you will never see me again. I just wanted you to know how proud I am of our son. You raised him well. He is a great warrior. A true Saiyan prince. You are a strong woman and I am proud of you as well. Proud to have you as my life mate. No matter where you are woman, remember. You will always be mine. Body and soul. As I am yours.

It wasn't signed. He never signed anything. She let her tears fall freely.

"Mama?" Trunks was worried. He had only seen that expression on her face once before when she talked about Vegeta. The day she had told him, she knew he cared even if he never showed it.

She handed him the letter, watching his face falter as he read it. He now knew what his father had wanted to say, but couldn't.

"That big ass. I knew there was a heart in there somewhere." She sniffed.

"Yeah. He's a complicated man." He blinked back tears. His blue eyes glistening. "I miss him."

"So do I baby, so do I. But now I have solid proof he really loved me. I can let go of the past now. And so can you. It's time we got back to normal." She smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The End

Well, how'd ya like it? I figured since Vegeta knew he wouldn't see these characters again, he could talk more freely. Or OOC.Please R&R.


End file.
